


Beautiful Sleeping

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Egg Laying/Oviposition, Extended Scene, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Sexsomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: What if it took more than a kiss from Maleficent to wake Aurora?





	Beautiful Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



It wasn’t meant to be like this. She hadn’t intended any of it.

In a regretful moment of righteous vengeance sixteen years ago, she had condemned an innocent life to an eternal, death-like sleep. Her wings had been stolen from her. She’d had every right to her anger.

But she hadn’t intended for that innocent life to grow on her, to grow to love her…and to be loved in return. Her Little Beastie was beautiful sleeping, beautiful in repose, but she’d been even more beautiful whilst awake. Oh, if only she could turn back time and take back the curse, she would! She would give anything.

‘Sweet Aurora, you stole what was left of my heart, and now I’ve lost you forever,’ Maleficent murmured. ‘I swear, no harm will come to you as long as I live, and not a day shall pass that I don’t miss your smile.’

Maleficent’s lips brushed Aurora’s, so gently, so feather-light, that she barely registered the sensation. Yet that touch was utterly galvanising, and she had to do it again. So she did. Plush velvet lips against plush velvet lips, the mouth slack and so sweetly yielding to Maleficent’s kiss. How many years had she gone without kisses? No, better not to think. No thinking. Just feel. And what she felt was addictive; it wasn’t nearly enough.

She petted the top of Aurora’s head and ran her fingers through that long, flaxen hair. She kissed her eyelids, tongued the long lashes. She nipped at the plump, ruddy cheeks, at the graceful curve of the jaw, the white, vulnerable throat.

At the elegant arc of collarbone she was momentarily stymied, blocked by the fabric of Aurora’s gown. That was easily fixed, though – it tore easily in Maleficent’s strong hands. Then her Little Beastie’s lovely, apple breasts were exposed, small and perfectly rounded, tipped with puffy pink nipples, ripe for tasting. Maleficent licked at those lovely breasts, sucking livid marks onto the white skin and teasing the nipples with her teeth until they pebbled and hardened.

Did her Little Beastie shudder beneath her? No, she must have imagined it.

Then on to the sternum, and the flat plane of the belly, and lower still – if rending the gown was easy, then rending the undergarments was even easier – and through the silky tangle of pubic hair to –

Ah, a secret flower! Heart-shaped and swollen and glistening with invitation. Maleficent pried the fleshy petals apart. The hymen was intact but leaking fluid through its small perforations. Maleficent began to suckle on the tiny bulb which presented itself to her, there for the taking, a veritable offering of desire and mutual pleasure, until Maleficent herself was throbbing in sympathetic arousal, desperate to be sated.

She opened her own clothing and laid herself flat on top of Aurora’s body. Their groins rubbed together. The first contact was as sudden and sharp as a bolt of lightning.

This time, she was certain she didn’t imagine Aurora’s long-breathed sigh, but she was too busy to acknowledge it directly.

Maleficent groaned. Her Little Beastie was a virgin still, pure, unsullied by man’s carnal lusts. But the need was becoming overwhelming. With their bodies aligned like this, breast to breast, belly to belly, limbs intertwined, the fires of arousal all-consuming, and they were so close to being properly joined – oh, oh, oh, she could feel herself thickening, swelling, _everting_ –

She didn’t care anymore. Maybe if she’d been stronger, more powerful, but this was impossible for a fairy without her wings to fight. The end was inevitable. She bent her knees, braced her feet against the mattress and pushed herself against Aurora’s hymen. That thin, delicate membrane resisted; she could feel it pushing back against her. So she pushed harder, insistent, the pressure on the pulsing, weeping, everted tip of her another jolt of sweetness, and felt herself catch on one of the holes. She pressed her advantage, and then, all at once, that thin, delicate membrane seemed to stretch and break open –

And then Maleficent was deep inside her Little Beastie, to the hilt, and her Little Beastie was so tight and hot and wet and _awake_ around her. Maleficent’s hips juddered, causing her to throb inside of Aurora, and the friction was sublime. She would not pound and thrust like a man in his animalistic quest for release, though, oh no – that was not what fairies did when they made love.

She’d never done this before, it was true, had never completed the two-part mating dance, magnificent thing that it was, though she _had_ been fertilised once long ago by…by… No, she refused to think on him. Not now.

Instead, Maleficent applied herself to that second entrance within her Little Beastie, the door which led directly to the womb. It was sealed shut. Maleficent needed it to open. She pressed against it; Aurora groaned in her sleep. But like a key to a lock, the tip of her touched to the top of Aurora, and the door to the womb opened, granting Maleficent passage through it.

She had no time to acclimatise herself to that clenching ring of flesh. The sensation of this second penetration triggered her orgasm instantaneously. Maleficent ground her teeth together and tried not to scream as her abdominal contractions commenced and the first egg began its journey out of her body and into Aurora’s. The egg was big, almost as big as Maleficent’s clenched fist, and soft-shelled, yet it stretched both her and her Little Beastie practically to the point of pain before it was expelled along with a gush of fluid in Aurora’s womb.

But it wasn’t over. More were coming, and the orgasm did not abate. If anything, it intensified, and Maleficent’s whole world, her entire universe, narrowed down to the exquisite ecstasy of her joining with her Little Beastie. The second egg was easier to pass but no less pleasurable, and the third and final egg and its accompanying gush of fluid filled Aurora and caused her belly to distend, must have filled her practically to bursting, in fact, for even whilst asleep it triggered a violent orgasm.

Aurora climaxed with a wordless shriek of joy, her muscles tensing, her limbs flailing, her spine arching so strongly that she actually lifted both herself and Maleficent up into the air. Maleficent had to hold on tight to her as she thrashed, excess fluid seeping out around the place they were still joined.

When Maleficent returned to her senses, she felt the beginnings of regret. What had she done to her Little Beastie in that moment of weakness? Ashamed, she shrank away and removed herself from Aurora’s body, laid her head back onto the pillow with one final kiss, covered her nakedness with the bedclothes and made ready to turn away from her beloved for good –

‘Fairy Godmother? Is that you? Oh, I had the most wonderful dream…’

Princess Aurora had been awakened from her enchanted sleep.

 

* * *

_**-fin-** _


End file.
